


Interludes

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [347]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: Brains/Virgil anon: I have another prompt if that's okay? I sort of headcanon that when Brains gets wound up by something, the only thing that calms him down is Virgil playing the piano.





	

 

The music crept into his subconscious slowly, twisting up his body and entangling his senses.

Brains lifted his head slowly, groggy after nearly twenty hours awake, his head turning of its own accord towards the door, and the distant sound of music beyond.

His feet feel like lead, his entire body an assemblage of disconnected parts, but Brains manages the stairs and turns, the doors and passages, that lead him here.

Virgil doesn’t even look up, his fingers light on the keys, the slight squeak of the pedal now audible above the cascade of notes.  Brains doesn’t recognize the piece, but they melody wraps around him like a blanket, like a hug, like a benediction made of sound.

He lowers himself carefully to sit on the bench, his back to the keys, and lets himself lean sideways until he comes to rest against Virgil’s shoulder.

His weight makes no difference to Virgil’s performance, and Brains closes his eyes as he is rocked gently by the motion.

Virgil waited until he heard Brain’s breathing slow and deepen before he looked down.  The shadows under his eyes were too deep, his hair unwashed and unkempt.  Virgil knew he should drag Brains to bed, or at least a shower and a proper meal while he could. But Brains was sleeping, properly at rest in this small respite between disasters.

Virgil continued to play.


End file.
